hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hina sama
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hayate The Combat Butler Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hinagiku Katsura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nechigawara (Talk) 07:26, May 4, 2011 Thanks a lot thank you for accept my editing Help Where do you find those cover pages and how do you post them in those boxes please tell me, thank you. Name of People Just talk about this at Forum:Name_of_People --Nechigawara 23:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, the reason I added the trivia on the Hayate movie about Ruka's appearance is because she's one of my favourite characters and, to me, the person does look like her but as we don't know for sure, I'll leave it as 'appears to be Ruka' as you've put in. Also, famous people don't necessarily always go around disguised even though Ruka did appear in a disguise on the final day of Golden Week. And, she was at Comisun to sell her manga as was everyone else there, so it wouldn't necessarily follow that she would turn up in a disguise. But that's just my opinion.Rukapegasus 13:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I agree most of the characters ARE gullible. lol Good idea that it could very well be Ruka just wearing very crafty looking glasses. Glad we could come to an agreement.Rukapegasus 13:30, February 13, 2012 (UTC) About the latest chapter: it's nice that we finally got the issue concerning Ruka resolved. I'm looking forward to the next chapter. Rukapegasus (talk) 20:48, October 20, 2013 (UTC) All that's left now is to see who the winner is. Rukapegasus (talk) 11:49, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Question on Chapter 350 Is this the first time the manga has shown the gag from the Anime where people open the door without knocking to find Hinagiku changing? --Animehelper 2:15 AM PST March 1, 2012 Thank you for the response because my memory about it being used in the manga is a bit faint. Chapter Changes Sorry about the changes i made to the chapter pages. I just thought that having more than one link for a character was a bit unnecessary so i thought about reducing the number of links for each character to one. Next time i'll just leave the number of links as they are. Rukapegasus 13:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your kind words, i'll continue to do my best on this wiki. Rukapegasus 11:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Name Confusion This is just something that confuses me quite a lot. Whenever i watch the anime and Hinagiku's name is mentioned, it's either pronounced Hinagiku or Hinagik. Either my hearing is off or her name is pronounced in a different way to how it's spelt. Do you think you can clear this up for me? If not don't worry. Rukapegasus 20:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up for me. Rukapegasus 11:01, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Kayura Pic Sorry for revert it back, Because all characters image should be the same (Anime Screen Size , 1280x720 or 1920x1080 or 16:7 Ratio). This pattern will except only for the characters who don't make any appearance in Anime. --Nechigawara 01:35, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Answer I think it should be on the same pages, because they share many things in common. --Nechigawara 23:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Question What chapter was Yozora Housen last seen in and what exactly is the photo of the 28th? Rukapegasus 20:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that. You don't mind me asking you all these questions do you? Rukapegasus 12:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC) When you answered my question about Yozora you mentioned something about the Violet Mansion having hidden secrets. What sort of secrets? Rukapegasus 12:19, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again for that. Rukapegasus 12:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Has Heroes of the Sea Lifesavers ever been translated into english? Rukapegasus 20:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the yes and no answer. Just another question: what are Klaus and Machina currently doing in the storyline? Rukapegasus 13:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for answering two questions in a row. Thats Klaus for you, a Sanzenin family butler till the end. Rukapegasus 11:41, June 5, 2012 (UTC) What chapter was Shiranui last seen in? Rukapegasus 12:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Be ashamed, be very ashamed (sorry i couldn't help but put that in). Thanks again. Rukapegasus 21:06, June 11, 2012 (UTC) On Athena's page it says that in order for her to regain her sealed powers and memories she needs to stay with Hinagiku for at least three months. So how many months has it been now (in the storyline) ? Rukapegasus 13:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. So in about two months or a month and a half Athena should be back to her old self again. Rukapegasus 11:46, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Has Yomi Kyoubashi appeared in any other chapters besides 201 and 202? Rukapegasus 12:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I was sort of expecting that answer. It would be nice if she made another appearance. Thanks again. Rukapegasus 12:33, July 2, 2012 (UTC) How did Hayate obtain the Photo of the 28th and in which chapter? Rukapegasus 12:13, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again and your welcome for the help on Yozora's page. Rukapegasus 20:56, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi there. It's been a while since i asked you a question so here it is. In which chapter did Mikoto give her King's Jewel to Wataru? Rukapegasus (talk) 21:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again for your help. Rukapegasus (talk) 12:06, September 23, 2012 (UTC) In what chapters are Maizumi and Fumi's dog Armageddon first seen? (loving the new anime.) Rukapegasus (talk) 12:03, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that. I so love the ED for the new anime! Ruka is my most favorite character. Rukapegasus (talk) 20:58, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the confusion concerning Makie Hibino Rukapegasus (talk) 21:47, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Will do. Thanks for the confidence boost. Rukapegasus (talk) 13:36, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you SO much for what you said. I can't tell you how much this means to me. Hayate no Gotoku is my absolute favourite manga/anime and to be praised this much is so great. I hope i can meet your expectations concerning the episode synopsis. Rukapegasus (talk) 12:13, May 10, 2013 (UTC) No need to apologize to me about eavesdropping on the conversation i wasn't really bothered by that. After all you gave me such kind words. Rukapegasus (talk) 20:43, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Because the episode synopsis is the first time i'm doing something like this is it all right if you guys could still do the bio on the main page please? I also really enjoyed the episode. RUKA-CHAN! Rukapegasus (talk) 19:31, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again for that. That synopsis was a lot of hard work but i'm glad it turned out all right. Rukapegasus (talk) 16:27, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hina sama. It's been some time since i've talked to you. Doing fine? I have a question about the latest chapter. Its about when the delivery arrived at the mansion. Do you know who the "sadistic princess of Ise" is? Also, with all the chatting going on it really feels like there are a lot more people on this wiki. I think its quite a nice feeling. Rukapegasus (talk) 12:37, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :I hope they come to helping us improve this wikia (but i'm sure that they aren't). Well, at least, they come for discussion. This is still good for the community. --Nechigawara (talk) 13:09, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :I'm doing fine thank you. I had a feeling that it was Alice i just wasn't to sure about it. Thanks as always. ^_^ - Rukapegasus (talk) 20:48, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you to! ^_^ I'd be glad to do that, thanks for asking! I'm also really interested in the direction the manga storyline has taken. Rukapegasus (talk) 13:18, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :I'm finished with Ruka's story now, hope it's to your liking! ^_^ Rukapegasus (talk) 22:22, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you once again for your kind words! ^_^ Rukapegasus (talk) 13:06, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome for that. ^_^ Rukapegasus (talk) 22:36, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for letting me know about the promotion. I still can't belive i'm an admin on this wiki too! I shall continue to do my best here. Just saying, the current manga story is looking interesting. Rukapegasus (talk) 12:12, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to thank you for helping me deal with that. I'm glad we managed to clear everything up. ^_^ Rukapegasus (talk) 12:14, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for answering those questions for me. Rukapegasus (talk) 22:56, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again. ^_^ Rukapegasus (talk) 11:58, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :Actually I am a newcomer, I don't know how to use wikia ^^'. Sorry for that.'' :I have a question that Does Ayumu apear in Can't Take My Eyes for You era? Thanks :Ayumucriceto 2015 (talk) 05:23, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Ayumucriceto 2015 (talk) 05:25, October 17, 2013 (UTC)Ayumu Criceto : Thanks Thanks for advising me what to do , and i hope ill be able to be friends and work with u in the future wiki :D Years in Characters I see you edited about this after 75.23.234.106. Please check for thr reference. If your found something he added wrong or you're not sure about the correct information. Please remove this and tell me what page we got edit. I will went all the page to lock for user only cause 75.23.234.106 didn't register. --Nechigawara (talk) 06:37, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Really Manga Timeline set to 2005? License Thai Transalte Version never mention about the year. So I'm not sure about this infomation --Nechigawara (talk) 06:57, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::OK. I'm agree with this timeline infomation. About 75.23.234.106. I blocked this IP for 3 days. But he can come back with the another IP when he reset his rounter. So I would like you to tell me if he come back on twitter or facebook. PS. Please go hear : Hayate The Combat Butler Wiki:We need to change --Nechigawara (talk) 07:39, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hayate episode question I remember there was an episode of Hayate in which he was desperate to go to the bathroom and he eventually got to and it ended with the narrarator summarizing the plot and Hayate breaking the fourth wall or to the effect. Do you know which one it is? Thanks GrinFandango (talk) 23:31, December 23, 2012 (UTC) oh sorry about that... ~~Mark~~ Would like to ask for some help http://hayatenogotoku.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UnusedFiles?limit=500&offset=0 Can you help Hissatsu to clean up this mess? If you OK, I will tell the except list and promoted you to be admin --Nechigawara (talk) 13:14, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Please go to the link above. when you found the image without thumnail, click to open it and delete it one by one. File that I want you to keep *Feature.png *Forum new.gif *Placeholder person.png *Placeholder location.png *Favicon.ico *Wiki-wordmark.png *wiki-background Thanks --Nechigawara (talk) 23:34, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for helping me clear the mess. I will keep the admin permission to you. Remember that be admin doesn't mean you can do anythings. Sometime you need to ask me or the community first. --Nechigawara (talk) 03:11, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I forget to tell that sometimes the system will use your user name to greeting new member. --Nechigawara (talk) 09:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Mathster_0598 Your welcome! I'm a big fan of this anime/manga series!!!! Probably an accident Sorry about that, didn't actually notice that could be because I wasn't paying much attention that time that I accidentally deleted your opinion. Thanks for telling me and I'll avoid making such invonveniences as much as I could :). - Mystes Yuji (talk) 9:07, February 26, 2013 (GMT+8) Timeline discrepancy trivia You know i Don't see why a note on the time discrepancies be mentioned here, after all it is a Trivia section right ? So shouldn't trivia things like this be pointed out ? Besides this is not your wiki, I don't see you contributing in refining the other articles. You're Welcome No problem at all. I don't see why people have to do weird things like that. Anyway if i see anything like that again i shall correct it and let you know. Rukapegasus (talk) 12:43, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Reference for Color New Condition has been added, please look and decide for the approval again at Reference for Color --Nechigawara (talk) 23:50, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Template for Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties I use the same condition as Kirika Kuzuha and Shion Kuresato. They both have the small role in the manga. But they have the large role in SS1. So that make they become Exclusive Characters for those season. Also both Ruka and A-tan never has large role in the anime like this season before. That's why I think they should be Exclusive Characters for ss4. Especially for A-tan. Well, This is just my consideration. It's can be edit if the condition change. But I think that set A-tan as Exclusive Character is suit well. Like I said that she never has any important role in the anime before.--Nechigawara (talk) 08:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D Thanks for your appreciation and advise :) I'll be more careful in uploading photos or pictures in the future :) -- Fornever (talk) RE:Sore ga Seiyuu! characters Sure, this is somethings that you haven't need to ask me first. I didn't start because I don't know where to find the English scanlation. So I don't know anything about this doujin. --Nechigawara (talk) 02:29, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Vincetheironman 07:20, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Just a question how can you become an admin Im a really big fan of hayate I watched all the seasons and read the manga so Ill try adding stuff more offen Uhh... Hina how do you edit pic descriptions? Sure thanks :D Ill try to contriubte everytime there's a new episode or new manga Help! Dont worry I wont and how do you edit pics again, wait did I reuploaded something by mistake? Uhhh... yeah sorry... Im new so ill try to get used to this wikia first.. sorry Dma12 (talk) 05:52, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... ill stop uploading -.-"Dma12 (talk) 05:58, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks..Dma12 (talk) 06:05, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey is there a video somewhere in this wikia of The Ova of season 2? Dma12 (talk) 06:36, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I havent watch their OVA -.- Thanks :D Dma12 (talk) 11:49, April 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties card If you see ep4 page, that's what I'm trying to do. Look like wikia resize system don't support animate PNG. Wait for me a little to upload all size needed. --Nechigawara (talk) 08:26, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Now I know, you using Chrome, right? That stupid web browser need addon to see animate PNG working. Install it here https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/apng/ehkepjiconegkhpodgoaeamnpckdbblp. :If not try to use other browser that support APNG. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/APNG#Application_support :PS. Sorry for impolite. But as a web programmer and administrator, Chrome is the worst browser than IE for now --Nechigawara (talk) 09:19, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Synopsis Cuties EP5 I know that you love Hinagiku. So this Episdoe, I will let you do it. :3 --Nechigawara (talk) 06:55, May 7, 2013 (UTC) About eavesdropping Did you angry that I'm said " all of 3 admins have bad English skilled"? I forget that this sentence isn't polite. So I came to apologies. Sorry for what I'm said. --Nechigawara (talk) 13:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't care at all because Wikia's talk page is already open for everyone to read. It's not secret conversation when it posted on talk page. You don't need to apologies. :3 --Nechigawara (talk) 23:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC) : Atsumari Picture About the Atsumari Picture it's already uploaded (not-cropped one). And Thanks for saying that it's against the rules. Um.. Just a question.. Who is the founder of this wikia? Im just curious Dma12 (talk) 01:42, May 21, 2013 (UTC) About the Katsura Family I notice that Mr.Katsura does not have a page.. I tried searching it in this wikia and I could not find a page about him.. So I ask if theres any page about him.. If there's none I would like to ask if I can make one.. Dma12 (talk) 09:41, May 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Achievement Badge Error I can't do anything about this, may be it's wikia error. Well, Achievement is not the important part of the wikia. So I think it's not be the problem :3 --Nechigawara (talk) 13:57, May 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hayate Cuties episode 7 I already think about that, but this section need to update very quickly. So may be I will do it if he doesn't finish it on tomorrow. --Nechigawara (talk) 05:19, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yep :3 --Nechigawara (talk) 07:30, May 28, 2013 (UTC) How do you add profile images.. I tried to add a pic at episode 7 but I cant seem to do it right... So what I did is just uploaded it Dma12 (talk) 10:16, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that... I mean how to edit the template of the pageDma12 (talk) 12:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Question about the Tanuki & Kurotsubaki page Yep, I think so. About What should do is * Merge Tanuki Page to Yukariko's Page * Move Living Clock Content to Shin's Page PS. Really Tanuki is Yukariko? I'm not sure about this. My bad english still bad. --Nechigawara (talk) 02:06, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Double Line with tag and added the trivia :3 --Nechigawara (talk) 04:18, July 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Revising the character profiles I accept your suggestion. I would like to do this for a long time. But cause this is huge work. I can't make a lot of work to Ruka-san. That's why I didn't done it. --Nechigawara (talk) 23:30, July 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:THANK YOU No problem. '[http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:PhoenixDragonSamurai ''PhoenixDragonSamurai] RE:English episode air dates In my opinion, how about we change "and English aired on.." to "and Animax's English aired on August 21st 2009"? --Nechigawara (talk) 03:37, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Special:Promote Hi there. I'm Brandon, a Community Manager here at Wikia. Since you're the most recent admin to edit, I wanted to reach out to you and let you know that I've updated this wiki's page. This is done so that the wiki appears on Wikia.com, and so that users who view the wiki through our MyWikia app will be able to see images associated with the wiki. You're welcome to change the images if you'd like, as long as Special:Promote remains up to date. Feel free to let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:31, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Your request of course i will help updating pic, but give me some time to find a best screenshot from CTMEOY or cuties for every character, i will do my best hina ^^ Hissatsu (talk) 13:17, August 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Ruka's doujinshi I plan about this one-shot for a long time (I have official guide book since 2007). But I never find the English until yesterday. That's why it come very late. :3 For Ruka's doujinshi, I think it's ok to add. Because it's also HATA-Sama's work and relate to Hayate, too. --Nechigawara (talk) 01:26, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Message Infomation out http://www.hayate-project.com/music/index.html. I give this article work to you. :3 The red link can be found in music navigation tmeplate. Have fun. --Nechigawara (talk) 04:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Informing you Templates cannot be lock. According to the main purpose of wiki site, "Everyone can edit". Because sometimes, Admins can create the fault on the template. And regular user can fixed it. I can lock them only when it got a lot of fraud edit. PS. User in lock state still be able to see the template code. Don't worry. The reason I blocked him is because he look like he "Test edit" on this wikia --Nechigawara (talk) 23:25, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :He just want it to use them in his wikia, so it's find. He need to ask our community only when his behavior will effect this wikia. Many templates those too complex for me to create like Navbox base, I also copy from main wikipedia when it's need, too. So I didn't mind him to take my creation. --Nechigawara (talk) 00:27, October 1, 2013 (UTC) nothing much i think after read latest chapter, the chapter title its probably same as chapter 333, what do you think hina? can it will be added in trivia section in latest chapter? Hissatsu (talk) 08:14, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Blog and Forum Rules I think about the new comer asking the question using blog and forums. It's ok if the questions are make sense. But, some of them are unnecessary. What do you think about this policy? --Nechigawara (talk) 00:26, October 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Title of Chapter 431 I disagree, it's the same condition as all of this chapters. * Extra Chapter - Radical Dreamers (File:Radical_Dreamers_Manga.jpg) * Extra Chapter - Small Two of Pieces (File:Small Two of Pieces Manga.jpg) * Special Chapter - Heaven is a Place on Earth 0 (File:HayateHeavenisaPlaceonEarth0.jpg) All of them contain furigana above their chapter's names. That's mean Hata-sama wants to keep the names like that. PS. I think we should move note to the trivia. It just the scanlation translate it arbitrarily. --Nechigawara (talk) 11:05, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry, it didn't sound like you demanding me. :3 :About Chapter title, I just follow the anime title pattern. And nobody told me that it isn't correct. Well, I will fixed it when I have time for the chapters I already added Japanese name. For the chapters I didn't edit yet, I will use the pattern you ask. --Nechigawara (talk) 23:35, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks!! --Nechigawara (talk) 00:02, December 7, 2013 (UTC) About the wiki im an iphone user and i see that your an admin so can you update the wiki for some phone users cuz its hard to look around 11:24, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Issue with iPhones viewing this wiki I know you will contact me about this, since I already read the comment above before you contact me. Wikia already has mobile mode, but it's not that smart. Most of template cannot be convert to fit in mobile mode. I think that's the reason. Anyway, I don't have iPhone. So I don't know what's this wikia look like. Only portable device that I use to connect wikia is iPad. iPad force the wikia into full mode like the desktop web browser. May be this cause the problem.--Nechigawara (talk) 13:27, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Hina sama im an iphone user too so maybe i can describe a little about the wiki in iphone mode *the background is pure white *there is no "Wiki Activity" feature *cant post or reply cuz i cant press post *cant view any videos or have chat page i can say that its kinda hard to go around especially the new comers on this wiki (sorry for some of my post im not realy good at describing) Hayate kun (talk) 07:19, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :Wiki Activity/video/chat are the options require and only appear on the full version of desktop web browser. That means wikia won't detect iPhone Safari as mobile browser and show the full version of the wikia site, not mobile mode. --Nechigawara (talk) 10:28, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :Just a bit misunderstanding, Please show me this wikia screenshot, since I already saw the mobile mode version from my cellphone (Nokia 5530) --Nechigawara (talk) 10:53, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, Thanks. Wikia still detect iPhone Safari as mobile browser (iPad isn't). So, nothing we can do about it. --Nechigawara (talk) 14:57, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Just checked again and found out that these screenshot aren't iPhone. It should be android phone. Well, Thanks anyway. --Nechigawara (talk) 15:13, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Life Saver Timeline From the timeline I presume in my blog from the evidence, should I move Life Saver section in Story of all Life Saver related characters to match the Hayate timeline? --Nechigawara (talk) 02:49, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :So Fast. :D About the cateogry, yeah we need to keep it since it's a side story. :OK, then I will wait for the next episode to reveal about Ikusa & Ikusabe (Also Gilbert) before I do the change. Hope Hata-sama will create direct link like this to Sore ga Seiyuu!, too. Since he already did in both God's Rocket and Life Saver.--Nechigawara (talk) 03:06, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :Wrong, should be next chapter. :P --Nechigawara (talk) 03:07, January 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:In Need of Assistance Sorry for late answer, Senior Project's dead line is coming. I think it should be "Sore ga Seiyuu! Futaba and Ha○te-kun". Since "○" always use in parody censorship. And the nearly match I can coming with is "Hayate". = = --Nechigawara (talk) 16:27, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Dear Hina - Sama , im sorry for my not following rules beacause im busy for make a new manga of hayate no gotoku . im sure i want to finish my work beacause i want to published of hayate project and i want to appear my new character..... please !!!!!!!! im the fan of hayate no gotoku !!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!! -KOTOHIDASHI im sorry for my not following the rules ...... Those are the what I do to correct it sakuya05 thanks a lot sakuya05 Re:Heroes of the Sea Lifesavers Trivia I think it's look similar to RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam, RX-178 Gundam Mk-II combined with FXA-05D G-Defenser. Both have 2 boosters and 2 wings. --Nechigawara (talk) 11:05, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, Maybe Hata-sensei edit it a little bit, or he's depend on other ref. But it's the only ref I found now. It's ok to remove it if you think it's not the same. --Nechigawara (talk) 00:01, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Dank und wie man einen Live-Chat in Hayate wissen Sie das? The show of Hayate the combat butler has cancelled from the channel WDR Rundfunk in München, Germany; Their have no reason about this; Can you help? thanks Sorry for the German language because this is from WDR Rundfunk but you can translate it Die Absage der Show Hayate the Combat Butler in einigen Teilen von Deutschland ist bis 3. Oktober 2014 wurden die Städte betroffen sind Rang Stadt Zustand Bevölkerung 1 Berlin Berlin 3275000 2 Hamburg Hamburg 1686100 3 München Bayern 1185400 4 Köln Nordrhein-Westfalen 965.300 5 Frankfurt Hessen 648.000 6 Essen Nordrhein-Westfalen 588.800 7 Dortmund Nordrhein-Westfalen 587.600 8 Stuttgart Baden-Württemberg 581.100 9 Düsseldorf Nordrhein-Westfalen 568.900 10 Bremen Bremen 527.900 11 Hannover Niedersachsen 516.300 12 Duisburg Nordrhein-Westfalen 513.400 13 Nürnberg Bayern 486.700 14 Leipzig Sachsen 486.100 15 Dresden Sachsen 473.300 16 Bochum Nordrhein-Westfalen 388.100 17 Wuppertal Nordrhein-Westfalen 365.400 18 Bielefeld Nordrhein-Westfalen 320.900 19 Bonn Nordrhein-Westfalen 307.500 20 Mannheim Baden-Württemberg 306.100 21 Karlsruhe Baden-Württemberg 279.600 22 Gelsenkirchen Nordrhein-Westfalen 276.200 23 Wiesbaden Hessen 269.200 24 Münster Nordrhein-Westfalen 265.900 25 Mönchengladbach Nordrhein-Westfalen 264.400 26 Chemnitz Sachsen 255.600 27 Augsburg Bayern 253.800 28 Braunschweig Niedersachsen 243.700 29 Aachen Nordrhein-Westfalen 241.300 30 Krefeld Nordrhein-Westfalen 238.000 31 Halle Sachsen-Anhalt 237.400 32 Kiel Schleswig-Holstein 229.900 33 Magdeburg Sachsen-Anhalt 224.100 34 Oberhausen Nordrhein-Westfalen 221.700 35 Lübeck Schleswig-Holstein 213.400 36 Freiburg Baden-Württemberg 206.300 37 Hagen Nordrhein-Westfalen 201.700 38 Erfurt Thüringen 195.000 39 Kassel Hessen 193.500 40 Rostock Mecklenburg-Vorpommern 192.100 41 Mainz Rheinland-Pfalz 186.700 42 Hamm Nordrhein-Westfalen 180.300 43 Saarbrücken Saarland 180.000 44 Herne Nordrhein-Westfalen 174.200 45 Mülheim Nordrhein-Westfalen 173.000 46 Solingen Nordrhein-Westfalen 164.500 47 Osnabrück Niedersachsen 164.000 48 Ludwigshafen Rheinland-Pfalz 162.000 49 Leverkusen Nordrhein-Westfalen 161.700 50 Oldenburg Niedersachsen 157.600 51 Neuss Nordrhein-Westfalen 150.400 52 Paderborn Nordrhein-Westfalen 141.200 53 Heidelberg Baden-Württemberg 139.700 54 Darmstadt Hessen 137.800 55 Potsdam Brandenburg 128.700 56 Würzburg Bayern 127.200 57 Göttingen Niedersachsen 127.100 58 Regensburg Bayern 125.400 59 Recklinghausen Nordrhein-Westfalen 124.500 60 Bottrop Nordrhein-Westfalen 122.100 61 Wolfsburg Niedersachsen 119.300 62 Heilbronn Baden-Württemberg 118.500 63 Ingolstadt Bayern 118.000 64 Ulm Baden-Württemberg 117.700 65 Remscheid Nordrhein-Westfalen 117.700 66 Pforzheim Baden-Württemberg 117.100 67 Bremerhaven Bremen 116.800 68 Offenbach Hessen 115.500 69 Fürth Bayern 111.900 70 Reutlingen Baden-Württemberg 111.400 71 Salzgitter Niedersachsen 111.400 72 Siegen Nordrhein-Westfalen 108.900 73 Gera Thüringen 108.800 74 Koblenz Rheinland-Pfalz 108.800 75 Moers Nordrhein-Westfalen 106.600 76 Bergisch Gladbach Nordrhein-Westfalen 106.100 77 Cottbus Brandenburg 105.000 78 Hildesheim Niedersachsen 103.700 79 Witten Nordrhein-Westfalen 103.400 80 Zwickau Sachsen 100.900 81 Erlangen Bayern 100.100 82 Iserlohn Nordrhein-Westfalen 99.800 83 Trier Rheinland-Pfalz 99.100 84 Kaiserslautern Rheinland-Pfalz 98.800 85 Jena Thüringen 97.500 86 Schwerin Mecklenburg-Vorpommern 97.400 87 Gütersloh Nordrhein-Westfalen 97.100 88 Marl Nordrhein-Westfalen 94.500 89 Lünen Nordrhein-Westfalen 91.700 90 Esslingen Baden-Württemberg 91.000 91 Velbert Nordrhein-Westfalen 90.500 92 Ratingen Nordrhein-Westfalen 89.800 93 Düren Nordrhein-Westfalen 89.600 94 Ludwigsburg Baden-Württemberg 88.000 95 Wilhelmshaven Niedersachsen 87.800 96 Hanau Hessen 86.400 97 Minden Nordrhein-Westfalen 84.400 98 Flensburg Schleswig-Holstein 83.800 99 Dessau Sachsen-Anhalt 81.800 100 Villingen-Schwenningen in Baden-Württemberg 81.500 RE:Chapter 359 & Vol. B Trivia Yeah, I actually heard she said corolla. But, I still think it's related to mini series. Since mini also popular in Japan. Also, Hata-sama usually mixed many reference to become one parody. That's make me think mini series also the part of the joke. For the part about mini cooper, yeah, it's my mistake. Since in my country. Only Mini Cooper are imported. Sorry about that XD --Nechigawara (talk) 02:32, September 24, 2014 (UTC) The Hayate the Combat Butler is now airing in the suspended areas including Munich last 30. October by ending of 3. Bundesliga season Reply: about the new season 5 is coming: Although I cannot change anything, I believe that the author and publisher, Mr Hata and Shokagukan, can create one suitbale for all ages, splendid ad marvellous the Hayate the anime Ayumucriceto 2015 (talk) 03:14, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Ayumu Criceto Hi Hina ty for welcoming me to Hayate no gotoku wikia i got a question to ask i finished hayate no gotoku episode 25 and i was wonder i'm reading the manga and i know the anime and the manga are two different things but i want to leave off on the manga where i left off on the anime The part where nagi goes to sakuyas party then at the ending *the fireworks here and there i basically left off on that ending might you know which chapter that is if u do just leave me a message thank you ^_^. Apology accepted Hina sama... :) thanks for replying...I was thinking of opening a new account but you saved me there.... as i thought i was having trouble with my account... Also I want to give you an idea...that is we can give an direct link to hayate the combat butler manga of an website in manga section of this page so that fans can read newly released manga from our hayate wikia fan page....since fans are visiting rapidly in this pages... This will really help them... we can update the link for a new manga release every week... waiting for your response..... and thanks again.... 07:27, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Hina sama i gave you a reply about opening a manga link just now....will you check if the message is from eris maken or another random user with IP address?.... because i am logged in ...and this time i double checked Eris Maken (talk) 07:33, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks may be the reason is the latter problem ... :) and i guess i forgot about the copyright issue you mentioned for the manga link.... And I AM SO SORRY SORRY!!..... i mispost the image..... But i can't seem to remove it ... is deleting permits to admins only??... if so then please remove my posted image ... Eris Maken (talk) 13:36, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Gryffindor97 (talk) 21:37, January 6, 2015 (UTC) What episode Nagi and Hayate get married in anime? Gryffindor97 (talk) 21:37, January 6, 2015 (UTC) I had a few question if Nagi and Hayate get married in Hayate no Gotoku! 10th anniversary OVA: 1. So,Hayate are adapted into Sanzenin family just like Shin Hayek? 2. Old man Mikado are not mad if his granddaughter marry butler? 3. Can Hayate be happy with Nagi? 4. Hayate will continued his butler job or not? 5.Are their having child after married? (sorry for my poor english,I hope you can understand) 18:41, January 15, 2015 (UTC)18:41, January 15, 2015 (UTC)18:41, January 15, 2015 (UTC)~ 12:24, January 16, 2015 (UTC)12:24, January 16, 2015 (UTC)12:24, January 16, 2015 (UTC)~ 1.It is true Nagi don't know anything about Shin? 2.Why Hayate quit being Nagi's butler in Hayate The Combat Butler Can't Take My Eyes Off You episode 10? It's look like he doesn't remembered about Nagi too when he said "... your butler?" 3.what Aika's fiancee name? Questions about Nagi and Hayate Hello! I would just like to ask you something. Is Nagi and Hayate are married? Cause that Hayate no gotoku 10th anniversary ova episode 3 suprised me in the ending of it because me and my friend in Instagram are like Hayate and Nagi are married you know? But please tell me if they are MARRIED or NOT cause I want to know the truth about it. And also is there gonna be a new season of Hayate no Gotoku? That's all I'm asking so please reply. -Zen-Chii Interesting additions If you check season 1 episode 34, there is a similarity with Ratatouille (the movie to be specific). In the part when Nagi ate the cake before she was free from hypnosis, it shows a likeness to one of the last scenes, when Anton Ego dropped his pen after doing the same thing. The same thing happened to Nagi, only this time it is the fork. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:18, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. thanks!!! where do you think I can download easily hayate no gotoku mangas? i tried starkana.jp but it seems the server is download sometimes and i have no other option to where i can i download.... thanks again!! :D Response for Interesting additions Alright thanks for that reply. There are probably more references not written here (and some coincidence as you mentioned). I think we need to look a little more. Hi Hina sama my username is Maria Sanzenin I am female I live in Bangladesh Just ... A really odd question if I you don't mind, but, what type of Hayate shipper are you, Hina? Well... I'm mostly on HayateXMaria... but sometimes I'm on either HayateXRuke or HayateXHinagiku. I originally saw an opening for HayateXAyumu, but lost sight of it thereafter CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU. I also don't see anything for HayateXNagi whatsoever. Sorry if what I meant for Nagi and Hayate may offend you or something :) Yeah, I agree. I just hope that, not to be against other Hayate Shippers but, he and Maria would end up someday in the series if that's where the creator is heading for! - Vince! :3 Makise Household Hey, Hina-san. Is it okay if I added Konoha's brother and mother onto the wiki, because I feel a sense of story-wise rightfulness that we should. But I don't wanna do something stupid that none of you are aware of so I decided to ask you. Should I? - Vince! :D Ruka's agency Question Please give your opinion here Talk:Ruka_Suirenji#Aozora_Production Thank You!! :D --Nechigawara (talk) 02:08, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Opening Animation Videos Hey, Hina-san! I wanted to ask if you I could possibly put the Opening Animation videos of each Season of the series on their respective pages, if you would allow it though. - Vince! :D ' Might wanna read this Few hours ago, I received news that the Wikia was caught in a mallicious Javascript attack. Here is the source: Wikia Accounts Compromised, Resulting Security Concerns Try to notify everyone. Thanks. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 10:34, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Masumi Asano Guest Star Talk:Sore ga Seiyuu! Anime#Masumi Asano Guest Star I need your opinion here, thanks!! --Nechigawara (talk) 10:08, September 10, 2015 (UTC) My First question is , do you know where i can See the OVAS 2014 in ger sub ? Thanks Have you may be time to write in the live Chat ? IT would be help full if I know where you from because of the time changes Ok One of my questions is : Will hina and hayate come together? Is it may tomorrow possible to write in the live chat? I am at the moment in australia 10 o clock at Mine time About what I said I actually meant that if I could like update the Plot section of each of the Manga chapter pages across the wiki, because they all have stubs only on them and I thought that, since I'm reading the entire manga series all over again, I could update them myself with the actual plot. Although considering that I'm not as fluent and good at writing up plots when editing, it'd be good that if somebody would clean up any messes that I'd leave behind. That is, if it's okay with you and Rukapegasus. Thanks for the approval! - 'Vince! ' Ad Astra Characters Since we already have like characters from ''Sore ga Seiyu! ''(because the logical reason is that, it is in fact taking place in the same world as ''Hayate no Gotoku!), I added a character page from Ad Astra and if it's okay, I can add the others and edit them soon. Is it legit? - '''Vince! Hayate's Interest towards Athena I think we should remove the "love interest" of Athena from Hayate's page since, that it seems as though he's gotten over what happened between them 10 years ago in the series' timeline and has likely moved on, and so has Athena herself. I will I'll start with it as soon as I can... - Vince! ''' Hayate no gotoku: Can't take my eyes off you'' Good day to u Hina Sama, Is the can't take my eyes off you arc in the manga? I doubt it is there. But do u have any idea when they will add it in it? I think the manga timeline has reached September, though I'm not sure. So they might add it soon, what do u think? I think this is a useless question but still could u please answer it. And I'm sorry for adding the page "manga 528". I just wanted to contribute something more. You deleted it, thanks for doing that. Have a nice day. Shannon0510 (talk) 19:26, May 3, 2016 (UTC)Shannon0510 Thanks a lot Hina sama Shannon0510 (talk) 12:48, May 4, 2016 (UTC)Shannon0510 Thanks for the appreciation. I promise I'll double check next time. By the way, there aren't many active members. So we've gotta do our best to help the wiki, right? Shannon0510 (talk) 07:13, May 8, 2016 (UTC)Shannon0510 Good ady to u, Is it okay if I add a chapter if the English scans are not up? Can I add it with the Japanese ones? You got a batch for contributing everyday for 365 days in the wiki, didn't u? The batch looked really different from the regular ones. How many achievement points did you did for that? I know it's a really weird question. Sorry to ask such a weird one but could u please tell me. Have a awesome day. One more thing, is there a private message service available on the wiki?♥♥ Shannon0510 (talk) 10:23, May 13, 2016 (UTC)Shannon0510 uploading images good day to u, could u show me how to add images to the infobox of the manga chapters? And could u please teach me how to update the latest chapter in the section , 'Latest chapter/volume....... Hope u have anice day Shannon0510 (talk) 12:19, June 30, 2016 (UTC)Shannon0510 But my question was 'how to upload images to the info box?' I don't know how to do that, that's why the pages r left unfinished. And I'm truly sorry that I've been causing trouble to you by leaving it unfinished. The thing is, I don't know what exactly I should do here, so I look for reference in the recent wiki activity. I see that you guys, upload images, create new articles etc, etc....... Anyway, I'll try my best next time...... Shannon0510 (talk) 07:15, July 1, 2016 (UTC)Shannon0510 Query about Music Greetings, this is''' my first time''' joining a wiki so I could'nt navigate where to ask for help so I thought it would be appropite to leave a message instead. Thus, I would greatly appreciate if you could answer my query or help me navigate to an appropite lacation on the wiki where i could post my query in an appropite manner . Hence, can you please help me identify a particular music/soundtrack that is played in the background during various instances and situations in the anime(dub version) in 1st and 2nd season. for example: 1. in Hayate the Combat Butler(2007-2008) --> episode 47(english airdate = August 14, 2009) / "Sure, Amuro Had a Place To Return To, But..." --> at 17:47 to 18:52 (approx.) ' '{ when 13 the robot is contemplating human emotions and his future in a dark corridor and then decides to leave nagi (near a lake).' }' 2. in Hayate the Combat Butler!!(2009) -->episode 4(english airdate = August 4, 2010) / "You're Just Like Me" --> at 10:10 to 10:53 (approx) {''' when after giving the wrong choclate box to hayate during valentines day ayumu contemplates her actions after running off to under some train bridge near a river (during sunset time) and later after traking her hayate appears and she instinctively hugs him. }' the soundtrack i am specifically starts with a distictive chime repeating it 2 or 3 times then then the trumpet starts playing . I have tried identifying the piece on internet for a couple of months but to no avail. I would really appreciate if users and community memebers of the forum would help . Also, If possible can please mention to me a legitimate souce from which to '''Preview or Buy' music of this anime and also the above mentioned piece ; for example, like itunes Thanks , Steve11911 (talk) 11:41, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hi, how are you? It's been a while. Just noticed you were on here and wanted to say hello. Rukapegasus (talk) 18:38, February 3, 2020 (UTC) I've been doing fine thanks. Don't worry about being too busy, It's quite alright. I think after the Hayate series ended even though there was still a lot of work and updates to be done here we all just started to drift off. I've discovered so many more anime and manga since but, this one still remains a personal favourite. Someday I might find the time to fill things out, but for now I just regularly check to make sure everything is okay. Rukapegasus (talk) 13:24, February 4, 2020 (UTC)